


Despairing Monster (Zetsubou Monster)

by MagicalGirlAkasha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/pseuds/MagicalGirlAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the year 3042. There are demons called 'Despairs' by Society. The problem? Despairs kill anyone they see at night. To defend themselves, humanity has built several shelters, to prtect themselves.</p><p>One of these 'Despairs' is Miu Zorkhata, who goes by "Mikan" during the day, disguising herself as  a human, going as far to even live in a shelter herself. At night, she sneaks out and hunts for humans.</p><p>However, one night, she meets Casey, a human teenage girl, and from there, things get... strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despairing Monster (Zetsubou Monster)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had. Here's some detail for it: http://magicalgirlakasha.tumblr.com/post/107528646441/sooo-i-had-a-dream-last-night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter a bit.

"I am severely disappointing in you guys!" The Despair leader said.

By Despair, I mean, 'Demon'. Society has called us 'Despairs', because that's our purpose. We kill people, and bring despair.

However, by the years, those idiots have kept getting... more intelligent, and have been building goddamned shelters to protect each other!

"It's not our fault Humanity's getting smarter!" Another Despair, called Che, objected.

"Yeah! Like, they're building shelters, and, like, their security is, like, tight as fuck." Lin agreed.

"Then..." The leader got up, and announced; "Why don't you pretend to be them!? Trick them!"

"How?" I asked, "Some of us have horns, others have wings, some, tails, and so forth!"

"Quiet, Miu!" Lin snapped, "I think it's like, a super-duper great idea! ...So how do we do it?"

"Well, I'm certain, that if you can use your magic to create weapons, surely you can use them to hide your stuff." Our leader was intelligent, but sometimes, she was... wired.

"Well, when you put it that way." Jud, one of my few male friends, began.

"It's perfect!" his twin sister, Jad, finished.

"Of course it is." The leader said, "Now, I want you to kill as many of those bastards as possible, or I'll be very, very, angry!" And with that, she left.

That was the beginning... of our end.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that sucked.  
> A quick cast summery:  
> Miu (Mikan): The Heroine.  
> Jad and Jud (Jude and Jade): Twins.  
> Che (Charlene): The smart thinking one.  
> Lin (Lindsay): The dumb shit.


End file.
